Fated to Love You
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Jodoh ada di tangan tuhan. Sasuke percaya ungkapan tersebut dan bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah menakdirkan Hinata untuknya./SASUHINA


**Fated to Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC(sangat), typo(s), dll.

Rate: T+

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

.

Jodoh ada di tangan tuhan. Benarkah ungkapan tersebut?

Hampir semua orang mempercayai ungkapan tersebut. Kebanyakan orang selalu menunda-nunda pernikahan dengan berbagai alasan, salah satunya adalah dengan menyatakan ungkapan tersebut.

" _Jodoh kan ada di tangan tuhan. Mungkin belum saatnya bagi saya untuk menikah._ "

Andai saja ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu di depan Sasuke, ingin sekali ia untuk meneriakinya dengan kata ' _Bullshit_!'.

Apakah Sasuke termasuk seseorang yang tidak mempercayai ungkapan yang hampir dianut oleh kebanyakan orang tersebut? Salah! Jelas ia mempercayainya, hanya saja ada satu ungkapan lagi yang dipercaya oleh Sasuke.

" _Jodoh memang ada di tangan tuhan, namun kita pun harus berusaha untuk mencarinya, jangan hanya berpangku tangan._ "

Saat ia SMA, ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan urusan percintaan. Hanya video game yang menarik perhatiannya saat itu. Semua teman-temannya mempunyai pacar, hanya ia seorang saja yang tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut sampai-sampai ia dikatai penyuka sesama jenis oleh teman-temannya. Jelas ia marah, namun hal tersebut tak juga mengurangi rasa acuhnya terhadap hal percintaan.

Sampai suatu hari, ada secuil rasa iri ketika ia melihat teman-temannya bermesraan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Ketika para temannya asyik bersenda gurau dengan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, ia malah fokus kepada video game ditangannya. Saat itu ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang salah memasuki tempat.

Lagi pula, apa sih yang membuat ia menjomblo meski ia telah memasuki usia ke tujuh belas? Ia tampan, jelas. Cerdas, dapat dilihat dari koleksi piagam dan medalinya di rumah. Populer, tak usah ditanya. Kaya, semua orang tahu ketika mendengar marganya. Lalu mengapa?

" _Seharusnya kau mempunyai incaran perempuan yang kau suka. Dekati ia, beri ia perhatian, kenali apa yang ia suka, lalu nyatakan perasaanmu di saat yang tepat!_ "

Kurang lebih seperti itulah perkataan Naruto saat ia bertanya perihal kelajangannya. Ia pun menuruti saran sang sahabat, menargetkan salah seorang perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ia cantik, pintar, populer, dan kaya. Itu tandanya mereka cocok kan?

Rencana Sasuke berjalan lancar. Perempuan bernama Ino tersebut ternyata luluh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Hanya butuh lima hari untuk Sasuke untuk memberikan sinyal-sinyal kepadanya, dan mereka pun berpacaran.

Kabar tersebut menyebar secepat kilat. Seluruh penghuni sekolah heboh dan mereka berdua sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat selama satu minggu penuh. Beruntungnya hubungan mereka disambut baik oleh teman-teman seangkatan maupun senior dan junior mereka.

Hubungan mereka berdua terlihat lancar-lancar saja. Setiap mereka sedang berduaan, ada saja orang yang mereka kenal maupun tidak yang akan mengatakan bahwa mereka cocok dan memang terlahir untuk bersama. Namun, selang dua bulan waktu bergulir, Ino mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan padanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu tampan. Kamu menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kamu tau? Aku sangat senang ketika kamu mendekatiku. Aku sangat bahagia ketika kamu memintaku menjadi pacarmu. Tapi, kamu terlalu cuek sebagai seorang pacar. Kamu sering mengabaikanku. Lebih baik kita putus saja."

Dan saat itu juga mereka mengakhiri hubungan yang baru mereka rajut sebentar. Seluruh sekolah pun tercengang dan terheran-heran akan berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdu. Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit merasa kesal karena ia belum sempat merasakan rasa cinta yang sering dielu-elukan oleh para sahabatnya. Namun, ia mempelajari satu hal baru, yaitu perempuan menyukai laki-laki yang baik kepadanya.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Apalagi ia mulai memasuki jenjang teratas di SMA, tentu sebagai anggota dari keluarga terpandang ia harus mendapatkan nilai setinggi-tingginya kan?

Harapan Sasuke berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan. Dengan mudahnya ia terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di universitas nomor satu di Jepang, Tokyo University. Ia mengambil jurusan bisnis, seperti yang diharapkan keluarganya.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, kisah cintanya kembali dimulai. Saat itu ada seorang perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya, Nozomi namanya. Ia pintar dan terlihat anggun. Idaman para pria, singkatnya. Kebanyakan pria pasti mengetahuinya. Namanya sering dielu-elukan akibat perilakunya maupun prestasinya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa seperti ada magnet kuat yang menariknya pada Nozomi. Sasuke mulai mendekati dan memberikan perhatian lebih ─sesuai saran yang diberikan Naruto saat ia SMA─ pada sang gadis. Semuanya berjalan normal, Nozomi pun terlihat menerima kehadirannya. Pada saat yang tepat, Sasuke pun menyatakan perasaannya.

Mereka pun berpacaran. Namun, hal yang sama sekali tak ia sangka terjadi. Banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka berdua. Kebanyakan kaum pria mulai menatap sinis kearahnya, kebanyakan kaum perempuan menggunjing Nozomi atas opini-opini tak beralasan mereka.

Sasuke sih tidak peduli asalkan hubungannya dengan Nozomi baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan getaran-getaran di hatinya yang ia yakini adalah perasaan cinta. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin nyaman. Sasuke mulai belajar dari kesalahan lamanya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi pasangan yang baik.

Namun, semenjak satu bulan mereka menjalin cinta, sikap Nozomi mulai berubah. Senyumnya yang tak pernah hilang saat di hadapan Sasuke mulai memudar. Dan yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung adalah keenganan Nozomi untuk bercerita padanya perihal kesedihan yang sering Nozomi tampakkan padanya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kamu. Kamu tampan, aku suka saat memandang wajahmu. Kamu baik, aku suka perhatian yang kamu berikan. Kamu populer, kapan saja kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik dari aku. Tapi maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kamu terlalu baik buat aku."

Saat itu seperti ada yang mencubit ujung hati Sasuke. Rasanya sakit, sangat kontras saat ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ino. Namun, Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksa kan? Walau pengalaman cintanya minim, ia mengerti hal itu.

Sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Nozomi, ia mulai menyadari satu hal.

Makhluk bernama perempuan itu sulit untuk dimengerti, sulit untuk ditebak.

Ketika kita tak mengacuhkan mereka, ia mengakhiri hubungan. Ketika kita telah berusaha untuk bersikap baik dan perhatian, kita akan di bilang terlalu baik dan kisah akan ditutup dengan akhir yang sama.

Saat itu Sasuke mulai fokus ke pendidikannya. Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kini ia telah menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Sasuke tidak menutup dirinya dalam masalah percintaan. Walau ia tidak terlihat begitu antusias, namun diam-diam dia juga menyeleksi setiap perempuan yang ditemuinya. Ia berusaha, tentu saja. Ia tetap berpegangan teguh pada ungkapan bahwa kita tak boleh hanya berpangku tangan walau jodoh ada di tangan tuhan. Apalagi usianya sudah sangat matang untuk menikah. Sayangnya, semua hubungan yang sudah ia jalin selama masa kerjanya tak ada yang berjalan mulus. Semuanya kandas di tengah jalan.

Jadi, sekarang kau tahu kan mengapa Sasuke tidak menyukai seseorang yang mempercayai ungkapan 'Jodoh ada di tangan tuhan' namun nihil usahanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Sasuke baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan seorang wanita karir bernama Megumi. Megumi adalah wanita terpandang, berpendidikan tinggi, dan putri bungsu dari salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Jepang. Jujur saja, Sasuke biasa saja ketika Megumi mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Toh, Sasuke tidak mencintainya, menyukainya pun tidak. Dari semua mantan kekasihnya, hanya Nozomi yang mampu membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya, walau hanya sebentar. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuang waktunya dengan perasaan galau ataupun menangis tersedu-sedu seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan. Menurut Sasuke, jika suatu hubungan berakhir, maka pasanganmu bukanlah jodohmu. Jadi, lebih baik mencari lagi kan?

"Kau sudah seharusnya menikah, Sasuke. Kau akan kujodohkan dengan salah satu putri dari sahabatku."

Klasik memang. Walau Sasuke tidak pernah menonton drama atau film dengan genre pencintaan, tentu ia tahu hal seperti ini sangat lumrah mengingat konsumen dari film dan drama tersebut kebanyakan perempuan labil.

Saat itu Sasuke menimbang lagi perkataan ayahnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bimbang mengingat ia tidak memiliki kekasih ataupun orang yang ia cintai. Yah, walau Sasuke tahu tidak ada gunanya menolak karena ayahnya dengan senang hati memaksanya untuk menerima. Hal itu sudah biasa ia alami.

Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan calon isterinya. Bahkan melihat fotonya saja tidak pernah. Yang ia tahu, calon isterinya adalah seorang gadis anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga dan ia akan dipertemukan dengan sang gadis tepat saat keduanya menginjakkan kaki di altar.

Pernikahan pun dilangsungkan. Kedua pihak keluarga hanya menyundang sanak saudara dan rekan dekat mereka saja. Saat itu pun untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat calon isterinya dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih bersih. Kesan pertama yang didapati Sasuke akan sosok calon isterinya adalah kecantikan alaminya. Walau wajahnya dalam balutan make up tipis, namun tetap berhasil membuat Sasuke terpana. Dan juga, Sasuke berani bertaruh jika calon isterinya tersebut masih sangat muda, belum mencapai kepala dua.

Saat ikrar selesai dibacakan, Sasuke mengingat dengan baik nama isteri sahnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Setelah itu, pendeta meminta mereka untuk saling berciuman. Sasuke membuka penutup kepala isterinya, membuat ia dapat dengan jelas memandang wajah gadisnya dengan seksama. Pipinya merona hebat saat itu, dengan malu-malu ia menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengecup sekilas bibir mungil sang isteri yang dihadiahi riuh tepuk tangan yang menggema ke seluruh gereja. Saat itu Sasuke menyadari, bahwa ada letupan bahagia di lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bintang-bintang menghiasi langit. Saat itu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tepat. Sasuke yang baru selesai dari ritual mandinya mengusap-usap helaian basahnya dengan handuk yang sudah terlihat basah juga. Ia melakukan hal itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Ia berjalan dengan pelan, sesekali manik hitamnya menelusuri tiap perabotan serta desain yang terdapat di kamar hotel.

Hotel? Tentu saja malam pertama. Tak tahu mengapa, ayah dan ibu Sasuke bersikeras jika pengantin baru harus melakukan ritual malam pertamanya di hotel. Sasuke sempat menolak. Ia berpikiran jika akan lebih baik malam pertama mereka dilakukan di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, karena setelah menikah Hinata pun akan tinggal menetap di rumahnya, lebih tepatnya di kamar milik Sasuke.

Memikirkannya saja membuat dada Sasuke berdesir. Sedikit memalukan untuknya membayangkan jika kamarnya akan dibagi oleh seorang perempuan dan ketika ia memasuki kamarnya akan ada Hinata dalam balutan pakaian tidur yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan manja.

Gila. Sasuke rasa dirinya sudah gila karena membayangkan hal seliar itu.

Lamunan Sasuke berakhir ketika ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tidur. Ada Hinata di sana, duduk di pinggir _spring bed_ berukuran besar yang dihiasi oleh bebungaan. Hinata menunduk, memandangi cincin perak bertahta berlian yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Rambutnya masih terlihat lembab. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sedikit bimbang, memikirkan hal apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya sengaja agar Hinata menyadari langkahnya yang mendekati dirinya. Dan benar saja, dengan cepat Hinata menengok padanya.

"E-eh?" gumam Hinata pelan, terdengar lucu di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendekat, lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"A-ano..."

"Hm?" balas Sasuke tenang sembari memegang handuk putih yang masih tersampir di lehernya. Nyatanya ia pun sama gugupnya dengan Hinata.

"Be-begini, a-a..."

Saat itu Sasuke yakin jika isterinya adalah tipe pemalu dan penggugup. Pasti belum pernah berpacaran. Jenis gadis polos.

"Jika kau belum mau malam ini, tak apa," balas Sasuke seakan tahu maksud terselubung Hinata.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Lega sekali sepertinya.

"Ku-kupikir lebih baik kita be-berkenalan dulu," ujar Hinata masih menunduk. Ia memelintir surai panjangnya, berusaha mencari kegiatan.

"Hm. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, dua puluh lima tahun, lulusan Tokyo University jurusan bisnis. Pekerjaan... kau tahu kan aku bekerja di mana?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku tahu. A-aku Hinata Hyuuga, umurku sembilan belas tahun, sa-saat ini berkuliah di Tokyo Unviversity ju-jurusan sastra. Hobiku membaca dan makanan kesukaanku adalah _cinnamon roll_. Sa-Sasuke- _san_ hobi dan makanan kesukaannya apa?"

"Hobiku..." Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, "entahlah. Makanan kesukaanku adalah tomat."

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Kini, suasana digantikan oleh keheningan yang canggung untuk beberapa saat.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," ujar Sasuke berusaha melunturkan suasana canggung. Ia melanjutkan, "aku tidur di sofa saja."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia telah mengayunkan salah satu kakinya, namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Ti-tidak apa. Ki-kita bisa be-berbagi di ra-ranjang yang luas ini kan?"

Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Sasuke berbalik, memperhatikan wajah isterinya yang kini telah memerah pekat. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya ketika mendengar perkataan isterinya yang terasa sangat pengertian.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Detak jantung Sasuke mulai menggila, membuatnya kesulitan untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi. Sasuke pun yakin seratus persen jika Hinata sendiri belum tertidur. Mungkin Hinata kini sama gugup dengannya.

Menyadari hal tersebut membuat hati Sasuke kembali menghangat. Cih, seperti remaja labil saja ia. Tak buruk juga berada dalam situasi seperti ini, setidaknya Sasuke dapat merasakan sensasi kegugupan yang sangat jarang melandanya. Apalagi yang membuat ia gugup adalah isterinya. Isterinya yang Sasuke yakini akan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pernikahannya. Sasuke sudah kembali memulai aktivitas hariannya, yaitu bekerja. Walau baru seminggu, namun Sasuke sudah dapat melihat beberapa sifat baru Hinata. Hinata itu benar-benar isteri yang baik, keibuan. Ia selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Sasuke, masakannya enak, dan selalu menungguinya pulang selarut apapun itu.

Akibatnya akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering menampakkan senyumnya di hadapan Hinata. Memalukan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah melihat wajah malu-malu serta rona merah yang menumpuk pada pipinya, bagaimana Sasuke tidak tersenyum coba? Malah sejak mengetahui ekspresi malu-malu yang menggemaskan serta pipi meronanya saat gugup, Sasuke mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yaitu menggoda Hinata.

"Hinata, tolong pakaikan dasiku."

Hinata yang saat itu sedang membereskan kamar segera menoleh dan dengan patuh menuruti perintah Sasuke. Saat Hinata memakaikan dasinya adalah salah satu momen yang paling Sasuke suka. Saat itu ia bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah Hinata serta ekspresi malu-malunya, tentu saja karena wajah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Hinata, wajah kamu memerah," ujar Sasuke disertai seringaian tipisnya. Yah, seperti inilah cara Sasuke menggoda Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan jaga _image_ di depan isterinya, jadi ia tidak malu sama sekali menggoda Hinata.

"A-apaan sih."

Dan Sasuke sangat menikmati nada kesal bercampur malu yang terluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ah, bibir mungilnya, bibir yang selalu memabukkan serta membuat Sasuke lupa akan waktu jika sedang menjamahnya.

"Hinata, aku mau cium."

Dengan refleks jemari Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya malu-malu, kelabakan menghadapi sifat manja Sasuke yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Ia kira figur Sasuke akan sama seperti ayahnya yang dingin, namun pada hari kedua pernikahan mereka pun Sasuke dengan santainya menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di ruang makan keluarga. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata malu setengah mati, apalagi ia digoda habis-habisan oleh Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke. Salah satu alisnya naik.

"Me-memangnya kalau mau ci-cium harus bilang dulu?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, yang dengan cepat dicegah oleh Sasuke dengan jemari Sasuke yang kini telah berada di dagunya.

"Tapi kali ini aku mau kamu yang menciumku duluan."

Sudah dapat ditebak kan kini wajah Hinata semerah apa? Detak jantungnya segila apa?

"Su-sudah selesai da-dasimu."

Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dengan secepaf kilat melarikan diri dari jeratan sang suami. Namun, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Hinata kalah, selalu kalah saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Lengan kekar Sasuke kini telah melingkar sempurna di tubuhnya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya pasrah saat Sasuke mulai merendahkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo-nya yang menenangkan.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap lurus ke arah lavender lembut yang kini balas memandangnya, "Cium aku, Hinata."

Menghindar pun percuma, Hinata tahu itu. Jika yang diinginkan Sasuke tidak ia kabulkan, maka Sasuke akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Hinata menyerah. Dengan gemetar, ia kalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, menariknya pelan dan melenyapkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Kecupan pun menyambut bibir Sasuke. Menyadari pasifnya gerakan Hinata, Sasuke tak sabar dan dengan cepat melumat bibir ranumnya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melebarkan jarak mengingat pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku berangkat dulu ya."

"I-iya, hati-hati."

Dan kebersamaan mereka diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan yang Sasuke layangkan pada puncak kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Sasuke sedang pusing-pusingnya mengurusi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Akhir-akhir ini ia dipaksa lembur, padahal ia masih tergolong pengantin baru. Memang sih usia pernikahan mereka sudah memasuki minggu ke dua, tapi kan tetap saja, Sasuke ingin sekali pulang dalam jam normal, disambut oleh isterinya yang masih menggunakan celemek, duduk di meja makan sembari memperhatikan kegiatan memasak sang isteri, dan sesekali menggodanya. Sasuke kan masih ingin mengetahui banyak hal lagi tentang Hinata, apalagi mengingat pernikahan mereka yang didasarkan titah dari orang tua.

Ah, mengingat dasar dari pernikahan mereka, Sasuke jadi mempertanyakan beberapa hal. Apakah Sasuke mencintai Hinata? Apakah Hinata mencintai Sasuke?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Seseorang bertubuh tegap memasuki ruangan Sasuke dan menunduk sekilas, "Maaf mengganggu, Uchiha- _sama_. Tapi ada yang ingin menemui Anda."

Sasuke mendelik heran, tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Siapa?"

"Dia anak dari pemilik Sabaku Corp."

"Bilang aku sedang sibuk," ujar Sasuke acuh. Lagi pula, ada urusan apa anak dari pemilik Sabaku Corp kemari? Setahunya ia hanya bekerja sama dengan pemiliknya.

"Tapi dia memaksa, Uchiha- _sama_. Dia mengancam akan memutus relasi kerja sama antara perusahaan Uchiha dengan Sabaku."

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Di saat seperti ini, ada saja masalah baru yang datang.

"Tsk, mengganggu saja. Suruh dia masuk."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ancaman dari anak pemilik Sabaku Corp. Toh, ia hanya anaknya yang Sasuke yakin masih bocah. Bisa apa ia? Lagi pula Sabaku Corp akan mengalami kerugian yang besar jika memutus relasi tersebut.

Hanya saja, entahlah. Sasuke seperti mempunyai firasat kalau apa yang akan dibicarakannya adalah hal yang penting. Bertemu muka saja belum pernah, kenapa dia memaksa begitu? Pasti hal penting yang akan disampaikan kan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke masih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha, kan?!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa-apaan bocah ini. Berani sekali membentaknya saat ia sedang dalam keadaan penat begini.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Sasuke tenang. Jelas saja ia tidak ingin menurunkan _image_ -nya sebagai lelaki dewasa. Ia tidak ingin terpancing walaupun hatinya agak memanas.

"Aku Gaara Sabaku, pacar Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara bersedekap, memandang Sasuke dengan angkuh. Jujur saja, Sasuke dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Gaara.

Pacar? Apa maksudnya?

Sasuke pun terkekeh mengejek, ia mendelik tajam, "Lalu? Sebelum itu, perkenalkan. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, suami dari Hinata Uchiha. Sepertinya kau lupa ya untuk mengganti marga isteriku, ya."

Gaara mendecih tajam, "Setahuku kalian menikah karena dijodohkan. Apa kalian saling mencintai?"

Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sempat menggantungi pikirannya. Apa Sasuke mencintai Hinata? Apa Hinata mencintai Sasuke?

Sejujurnya Sasuke belum mengetahui pasti jawaban perihal pertanyaan tersebut. Ia merasa senang sekaligus nyaman berada di dekat Hinata. Jantungnya pun sering dibuat menggila oleh hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke rasa, Hinata pun begitu. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata merajuk manja kepadanya, membuatnya ingin segera melaksanakan malam pertama mereka yang tertunda sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan mengejek. Gaara rasa ia berhasil membuat Sasuke tersudut.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja kami saling mencintai. Aku hanya mengingat hal yang semalam aku lakukan bersama Hinata."

Gaara mendecih pelan, segera meninggalkan ruangan yang menyesakkan dadanya tersebut. Sasuke menghela napasnya, mengacak rambutnya lelah. Hinata berutang penjelasan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaannya, Sasuke melembur kembali malam ini. Saat itu jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Biasanya, Sasuke akan selalu berharap Hinata sudah terlelap ketika ia sampai di rumah karena tidak tega membuat Hinata mengurangi waktu tidur demi dirinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, ada pertanyaan yang terus menghantui dirinya dan Hinata harus menjawabnya saat ini juga.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menghela napas lega, sedikit bersyukur harapannya terkabul. Disana televisi masih menyala. Hinata dengan sigap mengambil tas serta jas kantor Sasuke, menaruhnya pada tempatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah makan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Pikirannya kini mempertimbangkan kembali apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang pas untuk bertanya hal yang lumayan sensitif untuk di singggung.

"A-air panasnya sudah kusiapkan."

Lamunan Sasuke pecah ketika suara lembut Hinata menyapa gendang telinganya. Sejujurnya ia penasaran sekali dan tak sabar ingin bertanya sekarang, namun mungkin mandi terlebih dahulu dapat sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, meninggalkan Hinata yang kini terduduk diam di sudut ranjang. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak menyadari Hinata yang kini dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa?"

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Sasuke pun telah selesai dengan ritual membersihkan dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sepenuhnya telah menyiapkan diri serta mental untuk bertanya suatu hal yang mengganggunya sejak tadi siang. Suara televisi telah lenyap digantikan keheningan serta Hinata yang masih terduduk diam di pinggir ranjang. Seperti saat malam pernikahannya saja.

"Hinata."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, "S-Sasuke- _kun_!"

Hinata terpekik kecil, melengos ketika melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ke-kenapa tidak me-memakai baju?"

Sial. Bodoh sekali ia sampai lupa dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang kini hanya terlilit oleh handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia mendekati dirinya ke arah Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajah, duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang."

"Ti-tidak penting apanya!" Hinata berujar dengan cepat. Saat itu Hinata kira Sasuke ingin menggodanya, namun tidak ada reaksi lebih dari Sasuke yang sejujurnya membuat Hinata agak kecewa.

"Gaara itu siapamu?"

Hinata sedikit tercengang, Sasuke dapat melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memegang bahu Hinata, sebelahnya lagi bertengger di dagu Hinata, menarik paksa wajahnya agar menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ bisa tahu Gaara?"

Rona merah sepenuhnya menguasai wajah Hinata. Ah, warna yang Sasuke sukai. Ingin sekali ia meraup dalam-dalam bibir ranum tersebut.

"Tadi dia datang ke kantorku, mengaku sebagai pacarmu."

Hinata membelalakkan maniknya, "E-eh? Benarkah? Dia bukan pacarku lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Sungguh."

Hinata terlihat agak panik, berusaha menjelaskan sepenuhnya pada Sasuke, "Bahkan sebelum a-aku menikah denganmu, aku telah mengakhiri hu-hubungan dengannya. Ta-tapi, sepertinya ia masih tidak percaya ji-jika aku sudah menikah. Di kampus pun ia masih sering menemuiku untuk me-meminta penjelasan walau sudah berkali-kali kujelaskan."

Sasuke mengangguk, sebelah tangannya mengelus helaian halus Hinata, "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Hinata kembali membelalakkan manik lembutnya, "Te-tentu saja tidak! Dia itu memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Aku terpaksa menerimanya... ah, aku terdengar seperti orang jahat ya."

Sasuke tersenyum, merasa puas atas jawaban Hinata. Telapak tangannya kini berpindah pada kedua sisi wajah Hinata, menangkupnya hangat. Dengan begini Sasuke bisa leluasa menikmati wajah cantik sang isteri.

Perlahan, Sasuke semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Sasuke melumatnya pelan, menyalurkan semua rasa bahagia yang membelenggu keduanya. Hinata dengan refleks menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke surai gelap Sasuke, meremasnya pelan.

Malam itu bukanlah pertama kalinya untuk mereka berdua berada dalam ranjang yang sama, namun saat itulah ritual malam pertama yang sebenarnya dilakukan. Saat itu hangatnya cinta seakan melingkupi seluruh ruangan, saling menyatukan, saling memuji satu-sama lain.

Saat itu juga keduanya saling memahami perasaan yang sebenarnya, cinta yang mengaitkan hati mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu terik matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah di jendela kamar mereka. Hangat yang menyengat punggung telanjang Sasuke menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi, membuat kedua manik sehitam jelaganya mau tak mau terbuka.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menyadari seseorang di pelukannya yang kini telah menjadi wanita sepenuhnya semalam. Ternyata itu adalah pengalaman pertama untuk keduanya, dan Sasuke merasa ada yang membuncah di hatinya kala mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Iya, tidak salah kok, itu memang yang pertama untuk Sasuke mengingat ia belum pernah mencintai seorang perempuan dengan sesungguhnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, malah ia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ingatan Sasuke mengkilas balik kejadian semalam. Ia belum pernah seyakin itu saat mengatakan suatu hal.

" _Hinata, aku mencintaimu._ "

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun_."

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya menghangat. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika menatap wajah teduh Hinata saat tertidur.

Jodoh ada di tangan tuhan. Sasuke percaya hal itu. Walau mereka disatukan atas nama perjodohan, penyatuan mereka adalah takdir tuhan. Sasuke yakin jika mereka memang dilahirkan untuk merajut hidup bersama, untuk saling mencintai.

"Ngg... S-Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kedua kelopak Hinata terbuka, menampilkan manik lavendernya yang lembut. Dengan cepat warna merah mendominasi wajahnya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Semalam itu yang pertama juga buatku."

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Hinata sedikit tercengang.

"Iya. Hm, jadi begitu ya rasanya. Kalau begini, persiapkan dirimu, sayang. Dalam waktu dekat kita akan mengambil cuti untuk melaksanakan _honeymoon_ kita yang tertunda."

Hanya senyum puas yang Sasuke tampilkan ketika Hinata memukul bahunya malu-malu. Diam-diam, Sasuke bersyukur di dalam hatinya.

'Terima kasih tuhan, telah menakdirkan Hinata untukku. Terima kasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau limpahkan padaku.'

 **END**

Halo~ sebelumnya makasih ya yang udah pernah review di semua fanfic saya. Maaf ya kalo ada yang belum di bales, kadang lupa sih, hehe. Tapi kubaca semua kok, dan review dari kalian itu sangat mempengaruhi keadaan psikologis(?) (baca: rasa malas) yang menimpaku. Padahal tadinya aku malaaas banget *efek liburan* tapi setelah membaca review kalian rasanya jadi semangat nulis lagi, hehe. Makasih yaaa~ *peluk reader dan reviewer*

Aku juga mau minta maaf untuk yang minta sekuel fanfic-ku yang judulnya **In The Night**. Jujur aja, waktu itu ada ide dan mood, tapi waktu itu aku ngantuk banget, jadi kupikir besok aja nulisnya. Taunya, pas besok mood-nya ilang. Pas dipaksain nulis, hasilnya malah jelek. Maafkan tukang php ini yaaaa

Btw, ini fanfic dengan word terbanyak yang pernah kubuat loh, haha. Liat aja deh archive fanfic aku, word-nya 1k+ dan 2k+ semua xD *bangga*

Oh iya, berminat ngasih saran dan komentar di kotak review? xD


End file.
